Second Generation
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Pretty much this story picks up where the 7th Harry Potter books Epilogue drops off. So this has James Potter and Albus Severus Potter in it. Preview: She was rummaging through her trunk when she felt a breeze stir around the room then stop...
1. Two Strange Figures

Ok, here goes. First off, the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...Although if J.K. Rowling is interested in selling me and another 3/4 of the world is interested in buying. So As of right now I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters she created etc. Second, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and I am hoping I will actually factually finish this. Normally when I start a story I get to the middle and never finish so I will need you people to review this so I will have the drive to keep going.

Thanks! R&R, that does not me Rest & Relaxation...so don't fall asleep! GOT THAT?

Oh yeah I almost forgot, if you have not read the 7th Harry Potter book and are planning to read it then...

**DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**

**IT WILL SPOIL THE ENDING OF THE 7TH BOOK!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Strange Figures **(Who incidently are breaking the rules...kinda like their Dad)

Bored, that's what she was, bored. It was only her first day of classes and already, Callie Veruten was bored.

Callie had long blonde hair that her mother had wanted to chop off over the summer but Callie had managed to avoid the chopping block.

She loved her long hair and how it swirled around her in the wind. She was about 4 feet, 10 inches. She didn't mind being short even if she did get teased, she fit into small spaces easily and loved it.

She had blue eyes and could win anyone in a blinking contest. She had practiced with her cat all summer so she wouldn't lose the gift. She was confident and composed.

She was also quite smart and therefore had been place into Ravenclaw the night before at the Sorting Ceremony, her mother would be proud.

It was almost dinner time and Callie was just lolling about the Ravenclaw common room occasionally sitting on the ground to play with Nic, her cat.

She had finished her homework in Defense Against the Dark Arts while listening to Professor Caldigan drone on and on about proper dueling technique against spiders.

Her parents had homeschooled her until she was eleven years old and they could send her off to Hogwarts.

She had already studied about werewovles which was 3rd year curriculum or higher. She was also naturally smart, I mean she was in Ravenclaw.

She hadn't been able to practice actual spells, but her vocabulary of spells was quite large.

She was sitting on the floor playing with Nic when it hit her. She hadn't finished her summer reading!

She jumped up so suddenly Nic yowled and hissed at her stupidity. He didn't like his naps being so rudely interrupted.

She ran into the girls dorm and threw open her trunk.

She was rummaging through her trunk when she felt a breeze stir around the room then stop, as suddenly as it had come.

Callie looked up but only saw the curtains on the beds moving. That was the only evidence that there had been a breeze.

She gave up looking for the book and got up looking cautiously about her.

A chill traveled up her spine and she felt the need to turn around and look behind her. She swiveled around looking for the culprit of the breeze.

She saw that it was only an open window. Someone had put up blue and grayish curtains up on all the windows and had enchanted them so the eagle printed on them was soaring around on the curtains.

They were billowing in the slight breeze. Callie walked over to the window with every intention of shutting it, but stopped when she saw two characters in hooded cloaks rushing across the grounds towards a shack that Callie knew was where the old gamekeeper lived.

_What was the gamekeepers name? Hargid? Something like that._

Just then three other Ravenclaw first years came rushing through the door to the dorm. They hurried to their trunks and opened the shoving their book bags into them. The three girls converged on the floor and began discussing how easy classes were, or rather how cute the guys in their classes were.

Another girl dragged her book bag into the dormitory and set her bag on her bed as she opened her trunk. The girl had brown ringlets and her bangs had been pinned back. She dove into the trunk before looking and remembered where she had put the item she wanted.

She jumped up and went over to the nightstand and opened the small drawer. She grabbed a small notebook out of the drawer and jotted down a few things before placing the book back in the drawer.

When the girl turned back around Callie could see she had stunning blue eyes, only a little lighter that the Ravenclaw's blue.

The girl seemed to be debating whether she wanted to join the other three girls or go over to Callie and introduce herself. Callie quickly made up the girls mind for her as she grabbed her robe common room. She went through the portrait around and saw some people sauntering into the dining room but she ignored them.

It was a little early for dinner, so she ignored them and rushed out onto the grounds pulling her cloak on.

Dinner would only be starting 10-15 minutes and she didn't want to be late but something was bugging her.

She had seen the two figures from earlier leave the gamekeeper's house and enter the forbidden forest.

She was curious where they were going. Since the youngest of the two little figures hadn't ever been in the forest the group, consisting of the gamekeeper and the two little figures, had to go slow so the youngest figure wouldn't stumble as much.

Callie rushed after them hoping catch up but she hadn't been in the forest ever either, so she had to slow down so as not to fall and her herself.

She eventually saw them and the gamekeeper, who she had seen at the banquet the night before, walking into a clearing. She slowly crept forward.

She didn't want to get caught by the gamekeeper. She had to live up to Ravenclaw standards after all.

All to late she realized they had stopped in the clearing and the gamekeeper was pointing at something.

Callie tried backing up but stepped on a stick making a reverberating sound through out the forest.

She froze knowing she was caught. The two little figures, obviously students turned around and spotted her immediately.

The gamekeeper turned around with wide eyes, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The two students, both boys quickly regained control of the situation and rushed towards her. They each grabbed an arm and held tight as she tried to run.

"Listen You, Hagrid could get into a lot of trouble if you said he brought us in here." Said the one boy, who had black hair that wouldn't stay combed if you used gel and hairspray.

The other boy who had dazzling green eyes was nodding his head in agreement.

Suddenly, Callie burst out laughing.

The boys stared at her as though she had lost her mind. Although in all reality she had just recovered it.

She looked from one boy to the other and asked, "You think I'm going to tattle on you and Hagrid?" They nodded their heads in disbelief that she was laughing.

"If I did that you could turn me in for coming into the woods unaccompanied." Hagrid started laughing along with Callie and the two boys soon joined in.

* * *

So yeah, sorry the chapter is short, my attention span is kinda short, so yeah. R&R! THANKS!


	2. New Friends are gained!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...HARRY POTTER!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! This is my evil laugh and it is my copy righted evil laugh amongst my friends.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends are gained!**

As the group of four walked back up to castle to sneak into dinner they introduced themselves.

"I'm James Potter." Said the boy with black hair as he stuck his hand out.

Callie took it and shook it until it clicked in her head.

"Wait, Potter? As in Harry Potter's son? The man who defeated the dark lord?"

"Yep, that's our dad." He replied smiling at her incredulous face.

"Our? Who are you?" She asked pointing to the boy with green eyes.

"I'm Albus Potter, his younger brother," He jerked his thumb towards James, "but you can call me Al."

Callie started to shake her head like she couldn't believe it.

"Hagrid was just showing us the clearing where our father and his friend, Ron Weasley, went in their second year and fought a giant spider." James said.

"He didn't fight the spider they ran from thousands of giant spiders." Corrected his brother.

James folded his arms and began pouting. He wanted to make the story more interesting.

"James likes to exaggerate." Albus told Callie.

Callie was still reeling from the shock of meeting the potters when she remembered she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Callie Veruten, pleased to meet you." She shook their hands and they all hurried into the castle.

In the entrance hall Hagrid left them to go to the teachers table through a door closer to his table.

Callie said good bye to the boys and headed for the Ravenclaw table. She sat on the end of the bench nearest the door. She was pretty sure the Potters were not in Ravenclaw.

She glanced around and found them amongst the Gryffindor. So they followed in their parents footsteps.

Just then the girl from the dorm earlier came up to Callie and asked if she could sit next to her.

Callie nodded her head and the girl sat, Grabbing a plate and filling it with mashed potatoes and some chicken.

After filling her goblet with punch the girl turned to Callie and said, "My name is Diana Schellden. What's yours?"

"Callie Veruten." She replied taking a drink from her goblet.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were done with your homework before we were even done with classes."

"So…" Callie said.

"Well I know I'm in Ravenclaw and everything but…I'm not smart, I'm not witty, I am simply…well I would probably fit in better in Hufflepuff!" She exclaimed, getting her a few nasty looks from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

"Lower your voice please? Now, what do you mean?" Callie asked quietly.

"I don't understand any of the work the teachers gave us. I am still not done with my homework. Everyone but me is already finished, they are working on the extra credit options. Some of them are even done with that!"

Callie was getting somewhat annoyed. Diana's voice would start quiet and would gain volume as she got more and more hysterical.

"So anyway, I saw that you were done with your homework before everyone in our house and you are in my dorm and all…well I was wondering if you," She looked down ashamed, "would you tutor me?"

Callie was speechless, she had seen it coming but for a Ravenclaw to ask for tutoring help was preposterous. It was definitely unheard of. However, Callie knew this girl would need help in order to keep her image up as a Ravenclaw, she sure didn't want to let down the house reputation of being genius.

"Of course I will, as long as we do it somewhere no one will ever see us. We have to keep up the reputation of our house up, don't we?"

Diana nodded vehemently. "Of course, do you have any ideas where that would be?"

Callie looked thoughtfully up and her glance drifted to the teachers table.

"Maybe, but I will have to ask one of the teachers. I will tell you later tonight in the dorm, ok?"

Diana nodded again and the two girls sat there gathered up in their own thoughts eating.

After dinner Callie, who hadn't had time to drop her cloak off at the dorm sneaked out onto the grounds and down to Hagrid's hut.

She knocked on the door and Hagrid looked out.

" 'ello, what brings you down 'ere, Callie?"

"I was wondering if me and a friend of mine could come down here to your house and study sometimes? We want it to be a secret that I am kind of tutoring her and well…your house isn't in the school so not everyone has access to it."

Hagrid nodded his head. "Course you can. Anytime you want just come on down."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Callie told him before sprinting back up to the castle.

When she got up to the second floor she found James and Albus hiding behind a statue. They were holding something and were about to throw them at a girl with read hair about to walk by the statue.

She walked over to the girl and said, "Hello, my name is Callie Veruten. I hope you don't mind if I walk with you."

The girl shook her head and Callie walked past the boys and up the stairs to the third floor.

The girl introduced herself as Rose Weasley and Callie began racking her brain trying to figure out where she had heard the name Weasley before.

The two girls were still talking to each other when James and Albus caught up to them on the 4th floor.

James looked at Callie as though she had spoiled all his fun, but Albus looked greatly relieved.

He didn't enjoy teasing his Cousin but when James got an idea it was best to go along with it rather then make yourself his next target. If you spoiled his fun, you were his enemy and therefore his next target.

"What's up guys?" Callie asked.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked almost simultaneously.

The girls looked at one another and burst out laughing.

The boys were now looking at them like they were lunatics who had escaped from an insane asylum.

"Just watching you two walk together and get along so well. How do you manage it Callie?" James asked.

"Manage what?"

"Well, you don't care if Rose is in Gryffindor, another house altogether. You don't care about hanging out with us either."

"You also didn't care that you were seen walking into the great hall with us and now people are talking about it, it's common gossip. You don't seem to care about that either." Added Albus.

James stepped on his foot.

"OW!"

"Come on Rose, Albus. We'll get into trouble for wandereing the corridors this late at night. I suggest you get back to the Ravenclaw house as well Callie."

"Yes, alright." She replied lost in thought as she drifted towards the Ravenclaw house. _What did James mean? Why would I mind being seen with them? Why are people talkin' about it?_

These were the thoughts that puzzled her as she slipped on up the stairs to the dorm and over to her bed. She lay down on it before remember she needed to get into her pj's.

She scrambled off the bed and crawled across the floor to her trunk taking no notice of the three giggly girls sitting in the middle of the floor once again.

She kneeled before her trunk and popped it open, quickly locating her favorite night gown. It was long and white, with lace edging the hem as well as the sleeves and collar.

She always thought it was elegant and loved it because it was her grandmothers, who she had never known. The Dark Lord had killed her and tortured her grandfather on her dad's side.

She tugged off her robes and into her nightgown then quickly proceeded to climb back into bed and under the covers, pulling her head under but leaving a little room to breath.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when the door burst open and the three girls giggled again.

Callie still had a hard time remebering their names but sat up to see who was at the door.

Diana rushed across to Callie's bed and said in a quite voice, "So are you going to tell me now?"

Callie nodded her head and proceeded to tell Diana they were going to Hagrid's hut.

Diana looked a little pale but Callie thought it was because of the cold coming in through the still open window.

The three giggling girls looked at Diana and Callie and one of them who had shoulder length red hair said, "I have a question. Which one of you was put into Ravenclaw by mistake?"

The girls were only testing to see if Diana or Callie had any witty responses but Diana took it to heart and burst into tears.

The girls were confused now as the glanced at each other to see if any of them knew what was happening.

"What's wrong Diana?" Said a girl with ear length blue hair, spiked in the back.

"Well, you see...it's like this." She told them that she wasn't very smart and told them Callie was tutoring her only she didn't want anyone else to know.

She was still crying hysterically when the other girl who had quite a large nose said, "Wait so, was it really a mistake that you were put into Ravenclaw?"

"I-I-I...Don't know." Diana replied.

The girls finally got the big picture and tried to help Callie calm her down.

She started hiccuping from crying so much and they all began laughing, even Diana.

The girl with Shoulder length red hair introduced herself and her friends.

Her name was Krista Milner, but her friends called her Kris, sometimes.

Big nose was Alinda Shields, nicknamed Linda.

The other girl, with blue spiky hair, was Theratra Suds. No nickname, she simply went by Theratra.

Callie and Diana introduced themselves and Callie asked if the girls didn't mind keeping it down. She was trying to get some sleep.

"Sure, in fact, why don't we all go to bed. I am kinda tired to." Theratra said.

The remaining girls changed into some pajamas and climbed into their beds. Callie pulled the curtains closed and sighed contentedly.

She had the fear she wouldn't fit in. She had worried about it all summer but...now she was finally feeling good about school.

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so…R&R!!


	3. The gathering of groups!

**Disclaimer: **I claim absolutely positivley nothing belonging to HARRY POTTER! or anything J.K. Rowling made up.

Sorry this chapter is also kind of short. I just felt it should end where it did. Not the entire story, but the chapter I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The gathering of groups!**

It was almost Halloween. Callie and Diana had been studying at least 2 times a week down at Hagrids, and Diana was improving quite well in fact.

Callie, Diana, Krista, Linda, and Theratra were constently together giggling and enjoying each others company.

Sometimes Callie would get Rose to join in with them, when they had the same class or were out on the grounds.

James and Albus were still insistently trying to prank all of the girls now and people would avoid Callie and her friends in the halls if they knew the boys were there.

Callie had decided she was going to get back at them for the things they had done.

Things such as putting their invisibility cloak over her books, attaching strings to her plate and utinsels and pulling them further and further away from her, and this was childish...redecorating the bathrooms. Rather, making the boys look like the girls and vice versa.

Callie and her friends were not about to let them get away with it but for now it was best to sit and wait for a brilliant idea they could use to get back at the boys.

The girls were out sitting on the lawn after their last class of the day, herbology with Hufflepuff, when Rose came running up to them and collapsed on the lawn next to them gasping for breath.

The air was slightly chilly and Rose had run all the way from the castle but Linda who was a runner said, "You know you shouldn't sit down until your heart returns to normal, it's not good for you."

She helped Rose stand up and supported her until she could breath a little more easily.

_She seems pretty excited judging from the blazing fire in her eyes,_ thought Callie.

"I know what we can do to the boys!" cried Rose.

It was somewhat abnormal for this usually quiet and shy girl to be so loud and outspoken.

Theratra looked around and said, "Well don't tell the whole school."

Rose nodded apologetically and sat down letting go of Linda.

Rose told the girls what they should do and what things they would need.

"How are we going to get so many mirrors?" Diana asked.

"There are plenty mirrors adorning Hogwarts, we can just borrow them and return them before people notice they are missing…"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take some dirty bed sheets and transfigure them into mirrors?" Theratra asked, she didn't like the thought of stealing mirrors all over the place.

"Only if you know how." Diana told her. They were only first years after all.

"It was a good idea though, transfiguring the mirrors. There may actually be a way we could do that!" Rose said rather excitedly, "My cousin Victoire is in her 6th or 7th year, I forget which. She would definitely help us get the boys."

The girls immediately quieted down as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cimien walked by on his way to the forest to deal with a couple of werewolves.

Unknown by the girls though, the professor had been listening to their every word using an extendable ear from **Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes **in Diagon Alley.

'This should be interesting." Professor decided to let the other teachers in on this but would tell them they should definitely not stop it, this could be used as a lesson to most of the students in one way or another.

"I really must tell those Weasley twins thank you for the ear. It does come in handy, even if they did trick me into buying it."

Fred and George had asked him to stop by and when he had they had stuck it in his pocket and said they were going to call the police and say he was stealing it if he didn't buy it. Luckily it wasn't to much and he avoided that shop so it wouldn't happen again. If he wanted something from there he mailed them a letter asking them to please send it by owl.

Meanwhile the boys were sitting in the great hall playing wizards chess with James chess set, when Albus looked up towards the entrance hall just as Scorpius Malfoy ran past with tears in his eyes.

"James, I don't feel like playing anymore…I'm gonna go do my homework. Why don't you ask Professor Longbottom to finish it with you, or wait until later this evening and I can finish it then."

James face was mixed with shock and anger as Albus rushed out of the great hall before he could be stopped.

Scorpius slunk towards the forbidden forest and slithered into it only looking back once to see that Albus was following him. He didn't want him to but he didn't care if that accursed boy followed him.

Albus saw Scorpius climb up a tree onto a wooden platform that looked like it had been there for a while.

He walked over to the tree and looked up as he said, "Malfoy? Can I come up?"

Scorpius peeked over the edge. "Why Potter? So you can poke fun at me?"

Albus was only slightly surprised by the boys question and shook his head.

"I just wondered what was up? Get a letter from home or something?"

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "H-how did you know?"

"Well I pay attention when the mail comes in the morning and I kinda guessed from there. I know you got something today."

Scorpius backed away from the edge of the platform and Albus took it as a sign he could come up.

After clambering up he said, "What did you get?"

"A letter from home telling me my dad was watching me and that if I didn't start sneering, teasing, and getting you and your brother into trouble he would disown me."

"But the trouble is between our dad's, not us."

"I know, I wanted to tell him that but, I would get in trouble if I said that to him. I don't want to be mean and nasty to you guys. We are in the same house after all."

Albus blinked. _We are? _"I guess not being in Slytherin really ticked you dad off, huh?"

Scorpius nodded. "He said I wasn't a true Malfoy but that he forgave me for making this mistake." He ended sarcastically.

_His dad is harsh!_

"Gryffindor isn't all bad, is it?"

"NO!" Scorpius all but shouted. "I love Gryffindor, it's just…my dad doesn't."

"Maybe you should stop trying to live your dad's life and start living your own. Be your own person and have your own identity."

"Would that work, I mean…do you think people in Gryffindor and Slytherin would stop looking down on me if I did that?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

_Gryffindors are looking down on him? I understand why the Slytherins would but Gryffindors?_

"Probably, I think they would. Maybe not the Slytherins but the Gryffindors definitely would."

Scorpius looked at Albus and with his sincerity showing in his eyes said, "Thanks, Albus."

"Don't mention it, Malfoy."

"Actually, if you don't mind," said Scorpius lowering his gaze, "could you call me…um, Scorpius. My dad went by Malfoy."

Albus nodded and grinned at his new friend.

_I guess we are friends now. In my opinion anyway. _Albus thought to himself as he and Scorpius clambered down the tree and walked back to the castle. It was almost time for dinner.

Scorpius silently agreed.

* * *

So like I said, sorry this one was so short. I am going to try and make the next one longer. Hopefully I won't have writers block, although I feel it coming on. This next chapter is going to be kind of hard to put the thoughts together and on paper. They are in my head but they are all just a jumbled of ideas that need sewing together to make a quilt. I don't know if many of you have ever had that feeling but whatever. Anways, I will try to update this as soon as possible. First though I am off to read some Fanfiction and see if I can come up with some good ideas for the 4th Chapter.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R!! Luvs to all my readers!


	4. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Working on 2 separate fanfics but I will try to update this one at least by next week if not sooner. Thanks for reading so far. Hope you enjoy this newest chapter! Sorry if this chapter is kinda short!

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

It was Halloween night and the girls were just about ready to put their plan into action.

Victoire had been more then happy to help them. She was still holding a grudge towards James who had woken her up at 5 am saying she needed to get ready to go back to school. He was just being helpful right? The only problem was it was only July 1st.

So Victoire was only to happy to help the girls.

As the girls were setting up their prank, the boys, that is namely, Ablus and Scorpius had been hanging out together trying to get people to accept him as himself and not his dad.

James was furious and had confronted Albus one day between classes.

"Albus, what are you doing? That is our sworn enemy! The son of our father's sworn enemy! You shouldn't be making friends with the enemy!" He hissed.

"He is _only_ the son of our father's enemy. That does not mean he is our enemy. Our father doesn't hate Scorpius. Besides, what did he ever do to you?" Albus hurried to catch up to Scorpius on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and shrugged off his confrontation with his brother.

Later that night as everyone was making their way to the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall, Diana walked up to the Albus and Scorpius.

"Hi, I'm Diana. I'm a friend of Rose's."

"I'm Albus, and this is Scorpius."

"Where is your brother? James, right?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen James since just before Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Diana nodded. "Do you think you will see him at dinner?"

"Highly likely, he never misses a meal."

"Rose was wondering if she could have a word with you a little later in there." Diana pointed to a door across the hall. "You and James. I'm sure Scorpius could come if he wanted to."

Albus looked thoughtful and replied, "Thanks, I tell Rose we'll meet her there then. See you later, Diana."

Then Albus and Scorpius continued onto dinner.

"Do you want to come Scorpius?"

He shook his head. "I don't think James likes me much. I don't think he would appreciate my company."

Albus didn't say anything but tried to switch the subject to the upcoming quidditch match that was against Slytherin.

Diana walked into the great hall and sat down with her friends giving them a thumbs up sign.

The plan was in motion.

During the feast an extremely old McGonagall stood and the school quieted down.

"Before you all dig into your pumpkin pie, I would like to announce that our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid is retiring. He will be staying here in his hut but the new gamkeeper, Corrin Lantion, will be taking over Hagrid's duties. So all of you please make his job a little easier for now, until he can get used to this job. Please don't mess with the whomping willow or go into the forbidden forest. and enjoy the rest of the feast. Thank you."

She sat back down and looked out over her school. She hoped the students would listen to her, as headmaster, and do as they were told.

James glanced at Albus from across the table and said, "Hagrid is retiring huh? Why don't we go down and visit him tonight."

Albus nodded and looked toward Scorpius.

James shook his head but Albus still intended to bring Scorpius.

All thoughts of Rose and his promise to meet her vanished at this new plan and only Scorpius remembered.

_I guess I will have to go and meet Rose in that room to let her know James and Albus went to visit Hagrid._

He had no intention of going to see Hagrid later with Alus. He didn't like the look James was giving him now. He went back to his dinner and silently finished eating.

"I'm going up to bed, I don't feel like staying up very late tonight." Scorpius told Albus.

James brightened up at this. "Ok, Albus will see you later, or if you're a sleep by the time he gets back…I guess he will see you tomorrow."

Scorpius nodded and headed out of the great hall.

About twenty minutes later dinner was over and James and Albus stood looking up at the House Cup Points.

Suprisingly Hufflepuff was in the lead by about 10 points.

James had his wand out and was thinking of his fathers invisibility cloak upstairs.

"_Accio invisibility cloak._"

2 minutes later the boys were under the cloak and were rushing towards Hagrids hut.

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were waiting for the boys to show up. They were silently riding a few brooms in the air looking down at their mirrors. They were going to wait until the boys entered and were standing looking puzzled.

Then the plan would be set into motion.

Scorpius who had watched as the Gryffindors started filing in slipped out of the portrait hole and down to the room Albus had agreed to meet Rose in.

He opened the door and looked around. The girls didn't know who this was, but they couldn't wait for James, maybe Albus had come alone.

Diana, who was by far the best on a broom, zoomed down and shut the door locking it on her way back up into the air.

The boy had seen her out of the corner of his eye and looked up just as the girls began dropping portable swamps from Rose's Uncle's joke shop, **Weasley's Wizard Wheeze**, and dung bombs on Scorpius.

Suddenly Diana shouted out, "STOP!! It's not them."

The girls stopped and looked down.

_We should've known the blonde hair didn't belong to any of them but…we had already set the plan in motion. _Thought Calli.

Coming down from the ceiling towards Scorpius she waved her wand to clean up the room and opened the door.

* * *

**Please R&R!! **


	5. Are We Friends, or Are We Not?

**Chapter 5: Are We Friends, or are We Not?**

Scorpius walked out with his head down.

_So, this must mean none of these girls like me hanging out with Albus. They were probably going to tell him that right after they…_

Rose rushed out of the door behind him and dismounted the broom, closely followed by Krista, Linda, Rose, and Theratra. Callie was already out there leaning against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. We all are." Rose told him. The other girls nodded their agreement.

"It was obviously meant for Albus." Then Scorpius remembered, "Albus asked me to tell you guys he couldn't make your meeting. He and James went to visit Hagrid since he's not going to be gamekeeper anymore."

"I feel really bad. It's just that…" Rose began then stopped as she let Callie take over.

_Albus couldn't have known what we were going to do. He wouldn't have sent this boy if he had known. I hear they're pretty good friends. _

"…So you see, this was all meant for James and Albus. I'm sure James was probably making Albus prank us but since he had been helping…we thought we would get them both." Callie ended, bringing Rose back out of her thoughts.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Are you Rose Weasley?"

She nodded. Then she remembered she had seen him before. The day they had left for Hogwarts. It was on platform 9 ¾. Her father Ron had pointed him out to her.

_What did dad say? "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."_

Her mother wouldn't mind her hanging out with Scorpius but her father would give her a bunch of Crap.

Everyone was staring at her now.

"What sorry?"

"I said, I think we'd better let Scorpius go get cleaned up. Plus we should all probably be getting back to our houses. It's a little late to be wandereing the corridors. We don't wanna get into trouble." Callie told her.

Diana, Theratra, Linda, Krista, and Diana gave her hugs and told her and Scorpius goodnight.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up and take a shower. I guess I will see you in the Common Room?"

"Huh? Oh, your in Gryffindor, right?"

He nodded.

"Alright see you later."

Rose headed back to the Gryffindor house and sat in an empty armchair.

It was quite late by now and the common room was pretty empty.

Roses mind was filled with the stories her father had told her.

They had made the entire Malfoy family seem terrible. _If Scorpius is in Gryffindor then he couldn't be as terrible as dad had made the Malfoy's out to be, could they?_

Eventually she fell asleep. Scorpius wasn't back yet but he walked in to the common room about 30 minutes after Rose fell asleep.

He took an arm chair next to her and looked at her face in the dark glow of the embers.

_We are lucky tomorrow is a Saturday, otherwise we would all be very tired._

Just then James and Albus came back in under the invisibility cloak. They looked towards the fire and saw Scorpius. James turned in disgust and went up the stairs to his dormitory.

"What's up Scorpius?" Albus whispered.

Scorpius jumped and looked over at Albus.

"Sorry, just thought I would get to know Rose. She fell asleep though, so I just stayed here. I didn't know if I should wake her up or not."

Albus nodded. "Let's get her up. She'll get more sleep in her bed."

Scorpius lightly shook Rose. "You fell asleep here. Albus and James just got back and I think you should probably…"

Rose was looking at him like he was an alien.

"What?"

Rose shook her head. _I don't want him to know…what my dad would do if he knew I was friends with him. Wait, am I friends with him. It feels like it but I just met him tonight, so are we friends?_

Rose had already decided to owl her dad a letter. He would probably need to know before James told his dad. _Uncle Harry would definitely tell Dad I was talking to Malfoy's son. _

"Good night Scorpius, Albus. See you both tomorrow."

Rose walked up the stairs and tiptoed into bed. She pulled the curtains around her and fell asleep thinking about her father and his reaction to the letter she was going to write him.

Scorpius and Albus went up to their room and both fell asleep easily.

The next day James was being a little more relaxed and friendly around Scorpius.

Scorpius wondered if he had talked to Rose. She had probably told James what had happened.

"HEY! Albus, Scorpius!" Shouted James in between classes. "Do you guys want to come with me down to the Quidditch pitch after classes are over? I have to practice, tryouts are coming soon."

"Do you want to?" Albus asked Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged and then nodded, he was interested to see how good James was.

"Great, grab a broom from the broom cupboard on your way down and we'll practice."

So later that day found the three boys down in the stadium. Scorpius was glad to see he was almost as good as the other two boys.

Callie looked down at the pitch from a window and looked around at the girls.

"Let's go get bundled up. I want to see how good those boys actually are on brooms."

The other girls quickly agreed.

Once they had their stuff they hurried down to the pitch and took some seats in the Ravenclaw section.

_James isn't all that bad. Of course, if his dad was helping him…he wouldn't be bad at it at all. _Thought Callie. _He's actually kind of cute, with that concentrating look of determination on his face…_

Callie let a sigh slip out of her mouth and Rose who had been sitting on one side looked at Diana who was on the other side of Callie.

"I think Callie wanted to see a little more then how good James was on a broom. Don't you, Rose?"

"Yes, I do…Callie?"

"What? You guys are crazy. He is somewhat good at flying, I was just admiring his skill."

"Sure…" Diana replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as Callie began to protest and looked toward the pitch again.

"Albus isn't too bad at Quidditch either, from the looks of it." Diana said to Rose.

Rose wasn't listening though. She was paying rapt attention to Scorpius who was dodging and weaving trying to throw the quaffle the boys were playing with to Albus. James was playing keeper.

The boys landed in the field and looked at the girls.

"You girls should come play to!"

Theratra called back, "THE TEAMS WON'T BE EVEN. YOU 3 PLUS THE 6 OF US MAKES 9!!"

"I'm glad she can do math so well." James told the boys.

"The teams aren't even now! Who has been on a broom before?"

The girls ran down onto the field and Rose, Theratra, Diana, and Callie raised their hands. Krista and Linda hadn't been.

"Ok, here are the teams. Me, Scorpius, Rose, and Theratra, and Krista, against…Callie, Linda, Diana, and Albus."

They nodded and the girls grabbed some brooms from the broom cupboard.

Linda volunteered to be Keeper. "I can't fly easily, so if you guys do your best to keep the quaffle at that end we won't have a problem."

The other's nodded. It made sense.

By the end of the game the outcome was James' team had won by 10 points.

The five who had been on the winning team were celebrating as the group walked back to the castle for dinner.

"You were pretty good at Quidditch, even though we didn't win." Diana told Ablus.

"You weren't bad yourself.

"Good game James!" Callie called.

"You too!"

"Did you have fun?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"I've always enjoyed Quidditch."

Everyone else began talking about their favorite teams in the world cup, and whose was better then whose.

After dinner Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and James told Callie, Diana, Theratra, Linda, and Krista goodnight before heading for the Gryffindor common room.

They all went to bed as soon as they got there. Everyone was exhausted and full of food as they drifted off to sleep.

The thought on everyone's mind was how much fun they were having with everyone.

* * *

Hope your enjoying the story so far! Can't wait to write the next chapter. R&R thanks!


	6. Christmas Holiday’s and Krista’s Secret

THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER!! YAY!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling made up...etc.

**Chapter 6: Christmas Holiday's and Krista's Secret**

Christmas holidays were coming up.

James and Albus were going home because their father insisted. James wanted to stay and hex Mrs. Norris. He found it hilariously funny how old she must be.

Albus would enjoy it, he loved the family Christmas parties. Mainly because he loved hearing about his father and Uncle Ron's mischievous activities they'd executed while at Hogwarts.

Rose was going as well. Her mother, Hermione, wasn't about to let her skip the family Christmas party.

Diana, Theratra, and Linda were going home as well.

Which left Callie, Krista, and Scorpius at Hogwarts.

"I can't stand going home! All my dad does is tell me how well I could've down had I been in Slytherin!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not going 'cause my older brothers tease me because I am a 'witch' in the bad sense of the word." Krista told them.

"Wait, you're the only one with magic in your family?" Callie asked Krista.

She nodded regretfully.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, watching as the teachers decorated it.

"Maybe we should do some homework." Krista said, not feeling in the mood to talk about her family.

Callie had the feeling Krista was teased a lot at home but decided not to press it further.

"I don't want to do homework right now."

_Typical of a Gryffindor, put it off until the last minute. _Thought Krista.

"What do you want to do, Scorpius?" Callie asked.

"Well, Albus told me about this eerie place that his dad found in his second year. I say we check it out."

"Why not, dinner isn't for another hour or so anyway." Callie agreed.

Kista, however, shook her head. "I'm not in the mood. I think I'll head to the library." She gathered up her books and headed for the library.

Callie glanced at her receding back, her suspicions rising about Krista's family life and what she wasn't telling them.

"Come on, let's go." Scorpius said. His excitement was mounting each minute until they reached the second floor.

He headed into the girls bathroom and Callie followed, apprehensively.

"Look, if you needed to use the restroom you could've used the boys bathroom."

"Come here, it's supposed to be on this sink." Scorpius said examining the faucet.

"Lower you voice please," Callie told him, her voice barely above a whisper. "Otherwise she'll know we're-"

She was cut off by a girls laughter.

Suddenly Callie and Scorpius backed up into the wall as a ghost came out of a toilet.

"Who are you?" Questioned Scorpius.

"This is Moaning Myrtle." Callie answered.

"Are you going to brew a potion in here too? Or are you going to speak parse tongue and open the chamber?"

"What?" asked Callie.

"Well, last time a boy was in here was when Harry Potter, his friend, and Gilderoy Lockheart were entering the chamber of secrets. Harry and his friends also brewed a poly juice potion in here. The girl accidentally got turned into a cat. She looked awful!" Myrtle said cackling evilly.

"We were just gonna check out the-" Callie stepped on Scorpius foot and finished his sentence.

"The bathroom where the chambers entrance is located. It's wonderful in here." Callied told Myrtle.

Scorpius gave her a questioning look, but stayed silent as she shot him a warning glance.

"We'll just be going now. Nice seeing you Myrtle."

Callie backed out the door dragging Scorpius along.

"What was that about?"

"I'm guessing if we got the chamber open she would think we were Slytherins heir or something."

"huh?"

Callie filled him in on what had happened when Harry Potter had entered the Chamber.

He understood what she meant now and nodded, then asked, "How did you find all that out?"

"I read a book called Harry Potter's Timeline. Quite an interesting read I must say."

Scorpius filed that away so he could tell Albus about it later. Then his face turned grumpy. "What will we do now? I was looking forward to some adventure."

"Has hanging out with James so much made you…crack? Your acting more and more like him each day. Not that it's a bad thing." she added hurriedly.

"I don't know. Albus was the first to accept me as me. It's kinda surprising because of our father's history. Then Rose, she looked past my last name. James finally gave in after a while. So I really don't know if I've changed. I just know if I have…I don't wanna go back." He smiled. Then his thoughts shifted to those three. "I'm gonna head down to dinner now. You might wanna go grab Krista."

Callie nodded and told him goodbye.

Finding Krista was easier said then done. Callie finally found her behind a stack of floating books though and dragged her down to dinner.

There weren't many people there and so only about half of the tables had been set up.

As Krista and Callie sat down a little ways from the other few Ravenclaws, Scorpius walked over and sat down next to them.

"What's up?" Krista asked taking her mind off some unpleasant thoughts.

"Could I eat with you guys? Not many of the Gryffindors are um…on speaking terms with me. Especially not," He jerked a thumb at all the older kids on Gryffindor table and gave them a pleading look.

Callie glanced around and noticed a few people giving them strange glances. She looked away from them and nodded. "Sure, join us Scorpius."

Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the few students there. "I'm sure your all famished so let's eat." She sat back down and a few students looked up, stunned she hadn't given a speech like usual.

The tables became full of food and other things. There were crackers a plenty. Scorpius took one end and offered the other end to Krista who pulled. Out came a sparkling tiara and a wand, plus some confetti. Krista picked up the tiara and put it on.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Exclaimed Callie.

"Hey look at this." Scorpius laughed.

The girls looke at him and notice what he was holding.

"What happened to the wand?" Krista asked looking at what looked like a piece of black licorice.

"I think it's a joke. You replace it with someone's wand at the next time they try to use their wand SURPRISE."

They all laughed and talked their way through the meal.

After having 3rds of dessert they all walked together, until they had to part ways.

"So, Princess Krista, are you gonna tell me what was bugging you earlier?" Asked Callie after they said goodnight to Scorpius.

Krista became cold and silent.

"You don't have to right now, but I'll find out sooner or later."

"Fine…I'll tell you back in the dorm."

They were both silent all the way back to the dorm.

"When I first got my letter to Hogwarts, my parents thought it was a prank. I had been attending a public school and was about to start again. I got several more letters from Hogwarts and took matters into my own hands. I wrote back accepting the letter then had the owl deliver it. My parents found out and went berserk.

'How will we explain this to the public school district? Our daughter is going to a private school that doesn't exist.' My dad asked.

'How will we afford all your "School" supplies?' My mom wondered.

We traveled to the Leaky Pub and from there Diagon Alley. We went to Gringotts and exchanged muggle money for wizarding money for school supplies.

The night before the Hogwarts express my 3 older brother's came into my room. They wanted to discuss my future in the family. They said I was a freaky witch and didn't belong. They didn't want to be related to a freak. I think my mom heard them but she didn't stop them.

They dropped me off at Kings Cross Station and left. I think there was some guilt and sympathy in my father's eyes but my mother was cold. I followed some people with owls onto the platform and onto the Hogwarts Express and…here I am." Krista shrugged into her pajamas and climbed onto her bed.

Callie stared at her speechless. She realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly. "Gee, Krista, I'm sorry."

Krista smiled and looked at her. "It's ok, not your fault."

"Are the others allowed to know?"

"I might tell the other girls sometime, but not now. I don't want sympathy or anything." With that she pulled her blue curtains shut.

Callie heard a muffled good night and replied with one of her own.

Callie fell into a sleep of nightmares. Krista, hardly slept at all.

The next day rose bright and early, for most anyway. For Callie and Krista the day didn't start until about 11:05 am. Callie who had finally felt she'd gotten an ok amount of sleep, pushed aside her bed curtains and walked over to Krista's bed.

"Krista, time to get up. It's way late. We missed breakfast.

A groggy Krista pulled back the curtains and got up rubbing her eyes.

Callie walked to a small tree in the middle or the dorm and sorted through a small piel of gifts.

"These are yours." Callie told Krista pointing at a small pie.

The girls began unwrapping their presents and were both busy reading by the time they had finished.

James and Albus had gotten them all their own copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

Rose had given the girls, books full of her favorite quotes she'd made herself, and the boys, a book about their favorite Quidditch team.

Scorpius gave everyone practical jokes and their favorite candy.

Linda and Theratra had given everyone their favorite color of, temporary, hair dye.

Callie gave cards she'd bewitched to sing with balloons that would stay in the air unless you popped them.

Last, but not least, Krista, had given everyone bewitched paper that would fold into an airplane and fly when you wrote a not to someone as well as a sugar quill.

Krista, determined to learn more about Quidditch was reading Quidditch Through the Ages.

While Callie on the other hand, was reading Rose's quote book.

Both girls jumped as there came a knock at the door. Krista opened it and a piece of paper flew in.

Callie caught it and unfolded it. There was a note on it that said:

_Krista, GREAT gift idea! Are you guys coming out soon?_

_-Scorpius_

The girls dressed quickly and met up with Scorpius outside of their house.

They thanked each other for the gifts and wandered into an empty classroom.

"I'm hungry." Callie complained.

"I thought you guys might be. Follow me. Albus and James showed me how to get inot the kitchen."

Krista and Callie followed Scorpius into the dungeons to the picture of food without interruption.

Scorpius tickled the pear and they entered the bustling kitchen.

"What can I do for you three?" asked a house elf.

"They missed breakfast. Can they get some food?" Scorpius answered motioning at the girls.

The house elf snapped and had 3 plates of leftovers from last night in hand.

"Here. Don't get caught with those. Leave them in your common rooms by the fireplace and someone will pick them up. Off you go now, scoot!"

They made their way back to the empty classroom and skipped lunch.

"Guess we should start our homework, huh? _Accio Homework!_" Callie said. She stood and opened the door and watched as their homework zoomed in.

Scorpius sat with his jaw hanging open.

"That is a hard spell for some 5th years. How did you do it?" You could hear the awe and admiration in his voice.

"First of all, I have brains. Second, I'm in Ravenclaw. Third…I did it at home one time as a kid, with my mother's wand. I got a warning from the department of underage wizardry." she said smiling.

Krista shrugged it off and eventually so did Scorpius. They all got started on their homework.

With the girls help, Scorpius got his homework done in half the time he usually did.

They went down and ate dinner together in the Great Hall and enjoyed a pretty good meal.

They sleepily stumbled into their dorms and fell into bed. Their thoughts, jumbles of the dinner and the fact that Christmas holiday was almost over.

**R&R!!** THANKS! I told you I would try for longer chapters, hehehe.


	7. The End of the Year!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

This is the end of the year and as such, the end of the story. Please **R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The End of the Year!**

Everyone was back at Hogwarts and people had so much to catch up on. The school was alive with friends. The halls were busy and, according to the teachers, noisy.

No one wanted to be outside as spring was not yet here.

In between classes the group of friends would let their notes fly. They made plans and exchanged stories, always passing it on to the others later.

The girls had all started forming a habit, for good or bad, of writing in their diaries. They talked and wrote about resent pranks and about how much homework the teachers said would soon be upon them. For this reason the group decided to make the most of the time they had before that happened. They lazed around the Great Hall and library all the time, having no common room they all could share.

"So James…how much homework do the teachers really give?" Callie asked.

Diana didn't like talking about the subject of homework. She had improved very much over the past year, but it was still a sensitive wound.

"Sometimes you have to write 2 essays per class. Piles of homework are usually 'bout this high." James gestured about 3 feet off the ground.

"That's not too much." Diana said laughing nerously.

_Only if you procrastinate. _Albus thought sarcastically. Knowing James, he would probably have a homework pile of about 5 feet this year.

"Are you serious that's a ton. Too much in fact." James told her, his eyes wide with that shock that she didn't think it was too much.

_I was being sarcastic._

"Who's ahead in the house cup?" Diana tried changing the subject.

"Slytherin, I checked this morning. Then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Gryffindor." Theratra told everyone gloomily.

"How can we be losing to Hufflepuff?" asked Krista in disbelief.

"People fell bad for them?" suggested Diana.

Everyone nodded and mumbled, all agreeing that was probably the case.

"_Accio Quote Book."_ Callie said waving her wand and grabbing the book when it arrived. She opened to the spot she'd left off at before and started reading.

"What's your favorite quote in there, Callie?" Rose asked.

"Once you can read you can have every adventure you ever dreamed of. In the pages of a book you are a princess in a tower, or the best shot in the west. In those pages there are no limits to where you can go, who you can be. No one will ever tell you your to young to slay the dragon, 'cause it all happens right here, where it's safe." Callie told her, reciting it by heart.

"Typical of a Ravenclaw, to pick something so bookworm-ish." James told her.

Callie's face went as red as Rose's hair and she hid it behind her book.

"What's your favorite quote you've ever heard, James?" Albus asked him.

"The only thing wrong with doing nothing is that you never know when you're finished."

"Typical James, that's so James-ish." Scoffed Albus.

James knew his brother was only teasing but still…he felt uncomfortable being teased in front of his friends. It hurt his ego. He shrugged off the feeling the best that he could and turned to the group again.

"Hey, Albus could I talk to you in the hall?" Rose was trying to sound nonchalant.

He looked at her questioningly but nodded.

Scorpius stiffened for a moment as they left, but remembered they weren't his only friends now. The people around him didn't hate him.

"I'm sure you heard a little bit over Christmas." _I mean everyone heard, Dad was loud. _"Over Christmas break…I told my dad I was friends with Scorpius. He didn't take it too well. He asked me if I wanted to be in Slytherin. I told him Scorpius wasn't in Slythering. It calmed him down a bit and I managed to get mum in there with me. She yelled at Dad for holding grudges and stuff. I managed to get out of there and uncles Fred and George talked to me and calmed me down."

Albus had been listening and felt sorry for her. Sometimes Uncle Ron did take things a bit far. He pulled his cousin into a hug then let her stand back.

"I know you can't do anything to fix the situation. I just wanted to talk to someone about it."

He nodded and they walked back into the Great Hall and sat down.

The group was talking about Quidditch. James, sadly hadn't made the Gryffindor team but was determined to tryout again next year.

They all enjoyed a fine dinner at their table and stayed up late in the common rooms.

Rose felt a bit better after talking to Albus. She and the other girls were sitting outside under the beech tree as they watched the ripples on the lake as the rain pounded on it.

They were all just thinking. The snow had melted away and it was a Sunday afternoon in the first week of May.

They should've been inside doing their homework, as their piles of it were steadily growing daily. Instead they were procrastinating, enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain and one another's company.

They were all lost in their own thoughts, most of which lay ahead of them in the summer time.

Callie and Diana were planning lots of sleepovers.

Linda and Theratra were planning shopping trips in muggle London, as well as Diagon Alley.

Krista had been invited to come stay with Rose and her family over the summer and had accepted.

Rose wasn't thinking about any of these plans though. Her thoughts were dwelling on what Scorpius would be doing. She knew he loathed the thought of going home to his father. They wouldn't be able to contact him or send him letters even, because his Dad disliked all of them and would be outraged if he found out Scorpius was friends with them. He probably already knew that though, so there was no point in making his wrath worse by contacting Scorpius.

Just then lightning split the sky and thunder rushed to meet it.

"That was really close. Let's go inside. We probably should chip away at our mountain of homework." Linda said.

Everyone nodded their heads in resignation and met in a deserted corner of the library with their homework where they could talk in hushed tones.

Diana only had troubles on a few parts of her potions essay and found that she was actually enjoying this quiet time where she could exercise her brain.

They finished their homework only a few minutes before dinner started and stashed their homework in a hidden safe in the library. James had found it his 1st year and found the code for it this year. He'd shared his knowledge with them so in case they were ever in a hurry or had to stash something Filch would take they could use the safe.

The girls dashed downstairs to the Great Hall. Talking merrily about catching up on their homework.

As they entered the Great Hall and Rose went to join Scorpius and her cousins, McGonagall stood and spoke.

"As you all know, final exams are coming up. These tests will be partially handwritten and partially visual. You will test your knowledge on paper then show us if you can actually do it. For a little incentive, the student who does the best out of the entire school on their tests will be awarded 300 house points. Ensuring that their house will win the cup. I hope you all study hard. Now, let's eat."

McGonagall sat down and began filling her plate with food.

Everyone at the Ravenclaw table started chatting excitedly.

"This time we have the cup in the bag!" Some overexcited 4th years were exclaiming.

_I'll study hard and do the best I can on each test. If I study a lot maybe my score won't be the lowest one out of the my friends. _Rose was thinking to herself.

The Slytherins were looking sour as they tried to figure out a way to steal the test answers.

The Hufflepuffs looked gloomy but with some prodding from the Head girl (who was in Hufflepuff) decided to study hard.

Half the Gryffindor table had decided to study, ¼ of the table didn't care or was gloomy, and the other ¼ was listening to the Slytherin table trying to get in on it with them. Naughty Children.

Rose was thinking about what she would need to know for her tests, and had forgotten all about Scorpius summer trouble.

"Don't tell me your gonna be like your Mum and read every book you own here at school cover to cover and then start on the library." James said to Rose. "It would be easier to take a peek at the written answers after stealing the answers back from the Slytherins to give back to the teachers." He glanced at the Slytherin table. "Besides, you said you'd help me come up with a great end-of-the-year prank for the teachers. I don't want them to forget me over the summer!" He cried looking appalled.

"As if any of the teachers could forget you!" Rose told him, "You're the James of the Marauders of your year."

Scorpius and Albus nodded their agreement.

"Come one guys. Help me out. What strikes fear into everyone's heart?"

"My Dad." Scorpius suggested. They all laughed except for James.

"He doesn't scare me." He scoffed at the notion.

"What about Filch?" Albus asked him.

"Maybe I should be more specific. What strikes fear into the hearts of the teachers?" James took a bite out of his chicken viciously.

"YOU!" Rose yelled. They all had another laugh, at James expense.

"I know! That's a little to evil though."

"Who?" questioned Scorpius.

**"THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT!"** Exclaimed James excitedly.

Silence slowly spilled over the Great Hall.

James turned towards the teachers to find them all glaring at him.

"Sorry?"

McGonagall nodded and conversations resumed.

"See what I mean? The Dark Lord is gone and people are still afraid of him."

Rose and Albus were shaking their heads.

"What?"

"Do you want to give the teachers a heart attack?" Albus asked him.

James shook his head but still intended to do it. He had an old photo of Voldemort as a school boy, then as himself looking sinister and evil.

James let it go for a while. He didn't forget though.

A few weeks after that dinner when everyone had just take their last final and everyone was outside enjoying the beautiful sunshine and freedom, James could be found inside.

He cast a spell to make seven copies of the sinister Voldemort picture and made them look 3D. Then he cast a spell to make the picture morph into his face laughing at them. He attached one to every wall right above the door and when someone opened the door, it would fall right in front of their face. He then quickly snuck outside to join his friends.

Later that evening at dinner McGonagall stood to announce the winner of the best test scores and the house cup.

"I am very proud of this student. They didn't show much promise at the beginning of the year but has greatly improved with help from friends. I'd therefore like to congratulate Diana Schellden, 1st year Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw house erupted into cheers. Everyone shook Diana's hand and Rose, Scorpius, James, and Albus, came over to congratulate her.

When everyone had finally settled down enough to notice McGonagall was still standing they turned their attention back to her.

"Congratulations Ravenclaw." The hall decorated itself in colors of blue and silver.

Then McGonagall continued. "I'd also like to thank James Potter for the surprise me and the other teachers received earlier. Over the past year we noticed you had only had 10 detentions. That's a little lower then last years recored of 21. However you'll be happy to know you've gotten an early start on next years detentions and we can't wait to see you next year."

The hall erupted with laughter, James along with them.

"Are you kidding me? Only 10 detentions? Something was obviously wrong with me. Of course, it's nothing Uncle Fred and Uncle George can't cure over the summer."

Everyone slept soundly that night and rose bright and early the next day.

Everyone met down at the Hogsmeade train station with their trunks the next day.

The group of friends managed to cram all their luggage and themselves into a compartment on the train with the help of an engorgement charm from Diana.

Most of them couldn't wait to start their summer. Everyone but 3 people were happy. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

Rose and Albus felt sorry for their friend.

Scorpius wasn't looking for to it for the obvious reason, his father.

"Hey guys! Cheer up." James told them noticing their expressions of unhappiness. "Look, I talked to Victoire about your problem. She gave me these enchanted mirrors. They're used to contact each other." He handed one mirror to Scorpius and one to Albus.

"Her and Teddy have been using them all year to talk to each other." He told Albus and Rose grinning.

Teddy was Lupin and Tonks son, Harry's Godson.

The whole family wanted Victoire and Teddy to get married so he would officially be part of the family. They all had the suspicions it was gonna happen soon.

Albus looked at his brother and gave him a hug.

Rose was relieved. _Problem Solved!_

Scorpius looked like Christmas had come early. He was literally on the verge of tears.

"Thanks." Was all he managed to say the rest of the train ride home.

As the train pulled onto platform 9 ¾ the girls all gave each other one last hug before exiting to Kings Cross Station.

The boys just waved before joining them.

_All in all, it isn't going to be such a bad summer_, thought Rose, as her family went home, her father driving like a maniac.

* * *

FINISHED! Also, could you please review this story so that I will want to keep going with their second year. **PLEASE R&R! **I am going to start on the group of friends 2nd year (and 3rd year in James' case) soon. I am also going to start a new story about how James finally got Lily to fall in love with him. That story won't be very long though since it doesn't really have to do with all of their years at Hogwarts, only one year or so. THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!


End file.
